Mekakushi-dan!
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau semua anggota Mekakushi-dan masuk dan punya grup di WhatsApp? Yuk, intip! OOC, sedikit spoiler—mungkin. RnR?


**Title: Mekakushi-dan!**

**Kagerou Project/Days (c) **** Jin**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: K  
**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau semua anggota Mekakushi-dan masuk dan punya grup di WhatsApp? Yuk, intip!**

**Warning: OOC, spoiler—kayaknya, gila, kelewat waras, abal, dan sebangsanya. Ohya, ceritanya langsung nama saja ya, gak usah ada nope-nopean(?).**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~...**

**.**

**.**

**Mekakushi-dan!**

**Shintarou**: _Tadaima_...

**Kido**: Darimana saja kau, Shintarou?

**Kano-nyawn**: Okaeyiiii Chintalou~

**Kido**: Hentikan itu, Kano! Dan... apa-apaan itu _display name_-mu? Aku tahu matamu kayak mata kucing, tapi 'kan... gak segitunya. -_-

**Kano-nyawn**: Ih, Kido iri ya sama _display name_-ku? Mumumumuu~ (/\'w')

**Kido**: Mulai gilanya Kano... kambuh. -_-

**Shintarou**: Maaf baru balas, err... habis beli makanan di supermarket tadi, Kido-san.

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Selamat malaaaaaaaaam! Ca-capek dikejer fans mulu... ;w; /kibas rambut/

**Kano-nyawn**: Momo-chaaaaan~ aku cinta padamu~ /tangkep rambut Momo-chan/

**Kido: **Kano... /jitak/

**Kano-nyawn**: Sumpah deh ah, Kido iri pake banget, iya 'kan? –w–)/

**Seto**: Wah, tumben malam ini cukup ramai. Hihi.

**Kano-nyawn**: Loh, Seto-chin udah selesai kerja part-time-mu, ya?

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Kak Kano seram... ;w;

**Kido**: Bodoh! Siapa juga yang iri, ya! /tendang Kano/

**Seto**: Seto-chin... kau mau kusuruh makan bunga, hah, Kano? -_-

**Shintarou**: Kano-san, jangan apa-apain adikku...

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Kak Shintarou... /sembunyi di balik kak Shintarou/ ;w;

**Mary**: M-m-ma-ma-mal—am...

**Kano-nyawn**: Gila, banyak banget yang kejam pada diriku~ Kido pasti mau kupeluk, ya? (: Hai Mary yang manis~

**Hibiya-unyu**: Ah, ada tante Momo! /kabur/

**Kido**: Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Kano. /tendang lagi/

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Hibiyaaaaaa! Aku bukan tanteeee! ;A; /kejer Hibiya/

**Seto**: Ah, malam Mary. ^^

**Kano-nyawn**: ^ Ini apa maksudnya, Set?

**Seto**: Apa? Nggak sir, Kan?

**Kido**: Heh kalian berdua, Set Kan Set Kan, nanti ujung-ujungnya saya malah Kid...

**Kano-nyawn**: Kayaknya ada apa-apanya, nih... Set. (:

**Kano-nyawn**: Hai, Kid. /o/ Mau kupeluk beneran, nih? (...)

**Hibiya-unyu**: Tante. Tante. Tante. Tante. Tante. Tante. Tante Momo.

**Enenenenenene**: Hukyaaaaaah!

**Kano-nyawn**: ^ _Display name_-nya ambigu. #otak

**Enenenenenene**: Ene! Jangan bajak HP-ku! –Shintarou

**Kido**: Demi apa banget... saya baca ketikannya Hibiya jadi tante homo... mata.

**Mary**: M-m-ma-ma-malam... Se-Se-Seto-kun... ;;

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Hibiyaaaaa, dasar anak kecil! ;A; Nanti kamu gak boleh minta tanda-tanganku! ;A; Kido-san... aku bukan homo(?), aku cewek tulen ;A;

**Kido**: Kano, mataku selalu mengintaimu, loh. Makasih atas niat baikmu yang mau memelukku, tapi... tak butuh. Cuih. /buang ludah/

**Kido**: Iya, iya, tahu kok, Momo... tadi saya salah baca, saja. ^^;

**Seto**: Kau sepertinya butuh asupan bunga melati ya, Kano. ^=^

**Enenenenenene**: Kita main, yuuuuuuuuuk!

**Hibiya-unyu**: Idih, siapa juga yang mau minta tanda-tangan tante-tante, ya. (...) Pfft–tante homo– /ngakak/

**Konoha**: Ramai sekali. Aku ketinggalan apa?

**Shintarou**: Kamu ketinggalan hatiku, bang Konoha. (/w\\)

**Mary**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O/O

**Shintarou**: Ene! Jangan bajak HP-ku! Jangan gonta-ganti _display name_-ku! –Shintarou yang asli

**Kano-nyawn**: Beneran gak butuh, _Danchou_? (: Nanti aku beberin rahasiamu, loh. (:

**Seto**: Kamu kenapa, Mary?

**Kano-nyawn**: ^ Tuh, 'kan. Ada udang di balik bakso. :9 Ah, makasih, Seto-chin. Bunga bangkai udah aku makanin malahan, jadi bunga melatinya disimpen aja dulu. (:

**Kido**: ...

**Konoha**: Sh-Sh-Shintarou?!

**Mary**: HUWAAAAAAAAAAH! O/O

**Mary**: A-ah, bu-bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Seto-kun. /geleng-geleng/ ^^;

**Shintarou**: A-aku suka kamu, Konoha... ./.

**Shintarou**: ENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Dasar virus sialan! –Shintarou yang asli

**Enenenenenene**: Kyaaaaa ampun, Master! 'w')d

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Dasar bocah! Bocah, bocah, bocah, bocah, bocah, bocah, bocah! ;A;

**Seto**: ...Kano... /jejelin bunga/

**Enenenenenene**: Gila, ini semuanya pada _random_, ya. –Shintarou yang asli

**Konoha**: Shintarou...? Kamu... serius?

**Mary**: To-to-tolong hentikan... ;A; /nosebleed/

**Mary**: Send a image.

**Kido**: ...Mary...

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu 2 cowok ngapain lagi begituan?! O/A/O

**Seto**: ...

**Enenenenenene**: Gambarnya keren banget, Mar. 'w')d

**Shintarou**: Iya, beneran deh, bang Konoha. Aku suka banget, sangat. ./.

**Shintarou**: ...

**Kano-nyawn**: Mary... kamu suka begituan?! DEMI APA?! /mati/

**Mary**: Hu-huwaaah O/O Ya ampun, gak sengaja kepencet, sungguh, i-i-itu—a-aku suk—bukan, ng-nggak su-suka... ;/;

**Kido**: Mary, kalau kamu Fujoshi, jujur aja. (...)

**Seto**: ...

**Hibiya-unyu**: Fujoshi itu apa sih? /polos/

**Shintarou**: 2 cowok yang lagi anu-anuan. 'w')d

**Kano-nyawn**: ^ Ini pasti dibajak. Ambigu.

**Shintarou**: Kano-san kalau udah tahu ini dibajak, GAK USAH NGOMONG LAGI! W(OAOW) –Shintarou yang asli

**Kido**: Baru kali ini Shintarou gak woles ._.

**Hibiya-unyu**: Anu-anuan itu lagi ngapain? *piiiip*-kah? /polos/

**Kano-nyawn**: Saya gak yakin kalau Hibiya itu polos dan gak tahu. Pasti dia tahu... buktinya dia ngomong... (...)

**Seto**: ...

**Mary**: Hu-huwaaah... kok Kido-san tahu? O/O

**Seto**: ... /mati/

**Kano-nyawn**: Tidaaaaaak~ jangan mati Seto-chin~ /lari-lari ala sinetron/

**Hibiya-unyu**: ^ /rekam/ Aku beneran gak tahu, kak Kano. Aku hanya melihat gambar yang di-upload kak Mary dan menebaknya ._. /polos/

**Shintarou**: /pukpuk Seto-san/ –Shintarou yang asli

**Konoha**: Shintarou... /diam/

**Shintarou**: JANGAN PERCAYA, KONOHA! ITU DIBAJAK ENE! SUMPAHLAH! W(OAOW)

**Shintarou**: Sungguh, aku menyukaimu, bang Konoha ./.

**Kido**: _I know that your feel_, Seto. /pukpuk/

**Mary**: Su-su-sudah dong... huwa ;A;

**Mary**: Send a image.

**Mary**: Gyaaaaa! Kepencet lagi! ;A;

**Seto**: /mati/ /jadi tulang-belulang/ /tertiup angin/ /terbang ke langit ke tujuh/

**Kido**: Mary hebat, jujur banget ._.

**Kano-nyawn**: Tidak, Seto-chin... jangan tinggali aku! /ikutan terbang/

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Aku ada konser di Budokan, dukung dan doain aku sukses, ya! /_wink_/

**Kano-nyawn**: Siap, Momo-chan! /tangkep _wink_-nya/ /simpen/ /bawa _lightstick_/

**Kido**: ...Kano... :|

**Shintarou**: Uwaaaaaaah Mary hebat banget punya foto ShintarouXKonoha! :3 Aku tambah menyukaimu, bang Konoha~

**Shintarou**: Ene gak bisa diem (...) Terserah, deh. :'| –Shintarou yang asli

**Kano-nyawn**: _Senorita_~ /jeng jeng/ /dansa bareng Kido/

**Kido**: Bodoh! /injek Kano/

**Mary**: Awa—awawawa—bukan maksudku—se-sengaja—ta-tapi... ;A; Beneran gak sengaja kepencet ;A;

**Hibiya-unyu**: Tante konser, nanti aku rusuhin deh! #nomensyen

**Konoha**: ... ._.

**Seto**: /patah hati/

**Kano-nyawn**: Seto-chin... kau sudah kembali?! #salah

**Kido**: Tambah lama ini semuanya tambah gila ._. /gak ikutan/ /pose gaya _cool_/

**Shintarou**: asdfglkdjghjskvncmzzqqrtyuiwoiuytrepwoqwtyujcmsgah j

**Kano-nyawn**: ^ Shintarou yang mulai duluan gila. Kido-chuu ayo bergila-gilaan bersamaku~ /pegang tangan Kido/

**Momo-Aidoru!**: Aku baca loh, bocah... =w=

**Mary**: Aduh... cara menghapus foto di WhatsApp itu bagaimana, sih? Huwaa ;A;

**Kano-nyawn**: Asal jangan hapus aku dari ingatanmu ya, Mary-chan. (:

**Kido**: _Omae_... gak usah panggil namaku yang aneh-aneh, bodooooh! /lempar meja ke Kano/

**Seto**: Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi... aku tenggelam... dalam lautan... luka dalam... /pelukan sama Hanao/

**Kano-nyawn**: AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAHU ARAH JALAN PULANG... AKU TANPAMU... BUTIRAN... DEBU... /ngamen/ Mari bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adek-adek, kakak-kakak, tante-tante, om-om, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek... uangnya _monggo_... /sungkem satu-satu/

**Seto**: Kano... kau ngapain ikut-ikutan, hah? :'|

**Kido**: Yang sabar, Seto... semoga amalanmu diterima di sisi-Nya, ya. /pukpuk/

**Kano-nyawn**: Aku tahu, Set... kamu lagi galau 'kan? Sini, ke dada abang... (...)

**Seto**: Aku bukan mau mati_, Danchou_... :'|

**Seto**: Ah, abang... /galau di dada Kano/

**Mary**: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O/O

**Enenenenenene**: Galau dapat menyebabkan gangguan pada jantung, hati, ginjal, serta kehamilan dan juga janin. \('w')/

**Seto**: GAAAAAH NGAPAIN GUA KE DADA LU, KANO! /santet/

**Kido**: Ah, maaf, kirain mau mati, Set. ._. Sumpah, baru kali ini juga lihat Seto gak _slow_. ._.

**Mary**: Hu-huwaa... Se-Se-Seto-kun ta-tak apa-apa? Se-se-sedih, ya? Ma-ma-ma-maaf ;w;

**Seto**: Aku tak apa-apa kok, Mary. ^^

**Kano-nyawn**: Saya gak ngerti kamu, Set. -_-

**Enenenenenene**: Saya mau ke supermarket dulu lagi, ya. Jaa! –Shintarou yang asli

**Enenenenenene**: Hore! _Master_ lagi pergi! \('w')/

**Ayano**: /senyum/

**Konoha**: Aku _off_ ya, semuanya.

**Enenenenenene**: Jangan tinggali aku bang Konoha \('w')/

**Enenenenenene**: Aduh, lupa diganti _display name_-nya, tapi tak apa deh \('w')/

**Kano-nyawn**: Eh, eh... Ayano siapa tuh? Perasaan grup ini cuman 9 orang deh ._. Jangan-jangan Ene, ya?

**Enenenenenene**: Apaan sih, Ene ya Ene! Ene selalu ngebajak akun Master doang :3

**Kido**: Ayano itu bukannya...

**Seto**: Hmm? Apaan, sih?

**Mary**: A-aku _off _du-dulu, ya... ma-ma-mau be-beres-beres buku...

**Seto**: Iya, Mary. ^^

**Hibiya-unyu**: Mungkinkah dia seorang hantu? Jeng jeng!

**Kido**: Ah, saya _off _deh, _bye_.

**Seto**: Sa-saya juga deh, _off_... :|

**Enenenenenene**: Saya kembali... lo-loh, kok pada _off_? –Shintarou yang asli

**Ayano**: /senyum/

**Enenenenenene**: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH SIAPA INI AYANO?! /kaget/ /deg-degan/ –Shintarou yang asli

.

.

.

**THE END... or... TBC?**

Huwah~ akhirnya jadi juga nih~ fic pertama saya di fandom Kagerou Project~ langsung genre Humor XD

Belum ada 'kan ya genre Humor di fandom KagePro? Nah... karena fic-nya baru 4, saya tambahin 1 deh jadinya 5 X'D Terus fic yang lainnya 'kan pada galau, saya buat pencerahan baru dengan genre Humor... tak apa 'kan, ya? X'D

Oke, maaf kalo abal, ya~ Maaf juga kalo kependekan ;w; Ini sudah saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin, loh ;w;)d

Ohya, mohon saran dan kritiknya~ lewat review ya ^^

Soalnya... tamat atau bersambungnya ini fic ditentukan sama para Reader yang mau review, hehe :')

Silahkan~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
